


i want to be close to you (but we're asymptotic)

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Modern AU, zuko and katara do calculus together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Nothing sparks romantic interest like calculating derivatives.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	i want to be close to you (but we're asymptotic)

Zuko stared at the problem. Besides him, Azula's pencil was already moving at the speed of lightning, the scratching sounds of lead against paper sounding like crackling.

"Is there a problem, Zuzu?" She asked mockingly, her smile falsely sweet.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth. "The one right in front of me."

_Find the derivative of arcsin( (4x^2+2x+1)^3 )_

_Agni send him_. The test was tomorrow, and this didn’t make any sense. _Agni_.

He contemplated it. Well, he could just break it down; it wasn't so bad. He first had to use chain rule - find the derivative of the arcsin function, the expression raised to the third power, and finally of the inside expression itself.

Yes, Zuko steeled himself. He could do this.

.

Two days later, he received back his test score and a message from Katara. 

**Katara** : how much respect do you need to pay your test score?

**Zuko** : F in the chat


End file.
